Outsider
by kkrraakk
Summary: A man of fire is pulled into Arendelle and witnesses- while immobile, and mute- the events of the Great Freeze. What will happen when he finally breaks free? Will Elsa's new control last in the wake of the incident that freed the mystery man? Will Anna finally figure out how he got that scar? Will Kristoff figure out where that odd music comes from? CANCELLED! Up for adoption!
1. Prologue: Outsider's Origin

**A/N: I know, I know, me and my prologues. It certainly seems to be a thing with me, huh? Anyway, I just want to introduce my newest Frankenstein Cre- I mean, story. Yeah.**

**I got the inspiration for this from re-watching Frozen. Anna freezing solid and then thawing because of love is an awesome and very Disney-like thing to do, and it tied the story together nicely. I thought, 'How would I apply this to a different character, one arrived from a mysterious place?' Well.**

**Here's how!**

**Prologue: Outsider's Origins**

Two weeks before the events of Frozen:

I was walking when I was… Killed? No, not killed, Pulled. There's a difference, see? When someone is killed, it could mean anything from a murder to an accident, to a rubber-chicken based prank gone horribly, horribly wrong. But when someone is Pulled, with a capitol P?

It means a whole lot more, and not only to said person.

I was walking, wandering without a destination in mind. I tended to enjoy simply walking, as it was relaxing to me in a way that sitting still never could be. I was always an active child, and even as, as my adoptive mother would put it, "A twenty-three year old GROWN ASS MAN!" I was always causing havoc. When I needed to cool down, I would walk along the road, the sound of car traffic a soothing constant background.

Normally, people would bother a person just 'walking', especially in the part of town I lived in. I... have a reputation for not taking shit, and I also don't look like an easy target. At Six-foot eight, I'm pretty tall, and my job as a UPS delivery boy keeps me in shape, as I load and unload my truck, and I always get the heavier stuff.

Mostly it's because I don't complain about it. Probably also because I AM pretty well muscled. I always liked archery, and shooting a 250lb draw bow requires you to NOT be a Nancy boy.

I can fire a 325lb draw without breaking a sweat. People call me a freak; I say, "So?"

I had been screwing around with my buddy earlier, doing very unwise things involving gasoline, packing peanuts, spray-paint and far too much lighter fluid. I had always been attracted to fire, and my family noticed. They said my degree of attraction was dangerous and unhealthy... That I would burn myself, or worse, _kill_ myself if I kept it up.

I never did end up telling them that fire couldn't burn me, huh?

Yeah, I know I'm not normal. I could FEEL fire, as if it was part of me. I couldn't do anything with that feeling, there always seemed to be a sort of glass ceiling if I tried, but I _could_ keep fire from harming things I had skin contact with enough concentration and the right frame of mind.

I showed my best buddy that today, trusting him with my life.

He stabbed me with his pocket knife and called me the anti-christ.

I put him in the hospital. I don't DO betrayal. Too much of that in my life already, didn't need any more.

Foster care is... Well. Could have been much worse, but it should have been better.

Thanks, world.

Anyway, after the hospital cleaned and stitched the clumsy stab wound, they released me. The police had come by and taken my statement, but didn't arrest me, as my 'buddy' was ranting about the anti-christ. Around a mouthful of lost teeth, and with two broken arms and three cracked ribs, but still. They thought he was on drugs or crazy and the case was clear self-defense, so… I was good to go, mental turmoil and all.

Hence the wandering.

And the Pull.

As I was walking, I never noticed the air chilling, becoming arctic and frigid. I don't feel the cold; why should I be bothered?

I DID notice the booming voice that brought me out of my stupor.

"MATHIAS IGNUS SLATEBORN!" boomed an unknown, reverberating voice.

I stiffened; I had told no-one my middle name, not even my ex-buddy. I had even gotten it changed from "Keagan", the original, as I felt almost incomplete without some reference to flame in my name. But that was beside the point; unearthly voice calling my full name, THAT had my full attention.

I looked up from my sulking and saw something I can never describe; I saw Life.

Not simply something living or someone showing some sort of ethereal peace or comfort, like most would expect.

No, I saw the embodiment of Life itself… and for as long as I live, I will never forget that beautiful, happy, ugly and terror-inducing sight.

I saw **all** of life, not just the happy parts. I saw what MY life would be, if I continued as I had; lonely, until I married who I would think was the love of my life, but when she found out about my 'fire thing', she ratted me out to the church.

Using gasoline and a lighter, in public.

I was killed later that day by my 'wife', wielding an executioner's axe while reciting the Lord's Prayer.

As I saw this, I realized that it was HAPPENING as I watched- I was separate from the 'me' I saw there. Then the Voice spoke.

"You are a unique individual, Mathias. A name meaning "Gift from God" yet killed and reviled as the Devil. A loner, but one who loves unconditionally. One with a locked, ancient power older than the earth itself."

I was fed up and scared, terrified really, but mostly confused, and it showed in my response.

"Yeah, so?" I spat irritably. "This 'power' never helped me, and I well know now that my name is a grand, celestial joke. So what happens now, mister Booming Voice? Huh? I go to see the reaper?"

The voice, when it spoke next, was amused. "No, child, you go to a fate different than any other- you go to a different world, sealed and awaiting the events that will reawaken you, and start the blaze of power in your soul. I am not unmerciful, and an existence like yours needs no unnecessary hardship. So, I shall give you the language of the world you go now into, the gift of Music, as well as a true place to start over. Persevere, Blaze Born, your journey has just begun."

Before I could say a word, a flare of light overwhelmed my vision, and everything… changed. I recognized that I was in a kneeling position, and that my clothes had changed. They were now steel armor, high quality that medieval knights would have worn. This was not a visual observation, though. It was simply a fact that intruded on my consciousness, the same as the sound and vague images of my surroundings. I grasped that I was hurtling down from a great height, and that I was inside a great sphere of obsidian. And then…

_***KABOOM***_

I was inside a crater, yards wide and fused to glass by heat. There I sat for a day, immobile and trapped in a sphere of volcanic rock, before a group mounted on horses came across me. Or my shell, whichever. They were cautious, at first, but soon came down to see what had hit the earth. They were surprised and pleased to see that it was a pure sphere of rock, and of unmatched beauty at that. I heard their discussion, and knew that my prison was going to be sent as a decoration to some King and Queen's castle, to reside in the throne room as a centerpiece.

Whoo-hoo, I get to be a pretty paperweight for the foreseeable future!

Also, King and Queen? Booming Voice sent me to the Dark Ages? Man, I'm gonna miss... Well, a lot.

As I was carted back, I noticed that my thoughts were slow and sluggish, almost drugged.

As the week passes, coming closer and closer to my new 'home', I realized that although the people around me spoke, and I understood, they were not speaking English.

I also noted that I never seemed to tire, like I didn't need sleep. I also noticed, deep in my mid, a heat slowly growing behind the glass barrier in my mind.

I chalked these facts up to the Voice. Again.

Once I arrived, two adults and two children in cloaks and crowns came out to receive their "gift".

If I still had a body, I would have had trouble picking my jaw up off the ground.

Elsa. Anna.

I was in Arendelle, a supposedly fictional universe.

Holy shit.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sealed One

**A/N: Chapter 1: Whoop!**

**Stuff going to be hitting the fan now! GET READY!**

**Warsong for this chapter: Bodies, by Drowning Pool.**

**Chapter One: **

**The Sealed One**

Arendelle Castle, three months after the events of Frozen.

***WHAM***

The sound of a door slamming rings across the throne room. I immediately guess the reason; the council has overstepped, again, in regards to Elsa's authority. They were so used to being in power that they were having issues accepting her rule. I had no sympathy for them, as I had heard the voices all the way across two rooms and through a wooden door. What I didn't expect was a _furious _Elsa stalking out of the room in a huff, and slamming the door shut on the way out. She would never do that in public, or in front of the council, so I guessed she was alone. And she was, and did what had become almost a ritual for her. She walked over to my prison, and laid a hand on the cool obsidian sphere, and started discussing her latest issues.

She had no idea I was here, just an inkling from what the Trolls had told her, at Kristoff and Anna's wedding, that the prison contained a great power, one more powerful and primal than hers.

I guess she hoped that the power was a guardian for the kingdom, or something like that.

Heh, maybe that IS why I'm here. I really don't know.

Over the three months since the end of the events I was familiar with, the heat in the back of my mind grew exponentially. I guessed from this that my release was coming closer, although how soon, I wouldn't know.

As the heat grew, so did my protectiveness for Elsa. She was lost and confused; she may have been trained to rule, but not to rule while dealing with power hungry assholes on the council stagnating her every plan, thwarting her tries at establishing new trade. She confided in me, and I truly wanted to help, even if she didn't even know I exist. Heh, sounds like puppy love, huh?

Anyway, over the years, I had sensed another change: The obsidian prison around me was… changing. Not outwardly, no, but the interior was altering, pieces changing composition and shape until I was able to recognize shapes through my pseudo sense.

I was equipped for a small war.

A ridiculously large, recurved bow had formed out of the solid rock in my dominant hand, my right, while more rock had parted and shaped into a quiver of large stone arrows, more like long fletched daggers, really. I had a small sword around my waist when I first came out of the sky, and that was still there too. I also felt something odd happening, a large amount of the rock clumping into a small rod, around three feet long and three inches in diameter. Too small to be a staff, but if it extends…

Looks like I might be fighting when I'm freed.

My musings were interrupted when Elsa began to speak. I always listened, no matter what, to what she said as it helped keep me sane in this prison, and I suspect it served much the same purpose for her, as well.

"Well, today was a total failure. The Council, may they burn, vetoed ANOTHER trade bill. One I reopened from last years' set, which is ironic, because it was one of theirs- I didn't even change the wording!" she almost yells in exasperation. "And to top it off, they start not-so-subtly hinting that maybe I should marry, and let, and I quote, "Someone of a more… Stable nature to lead." For god's sake, when are they going to bury that hatchet? I apologize almost weekly, and still…. Rrrrrgh. I need a new council, I really, really do." She huffs.

Never have I wanted to pop out of this prison more than right now, and just comfort her. Although, an unknown man loaded for bear with weapons bursting out of a rock nearby _might_ just earn me an icicle to the face.

She has good reflexes, and that's saved her life five times in the last three months. Assassins have been coming after her, and as far as I can puzzle out, they come from people believing she is a witch, or from disgruntled rulers fearing for their countries' security in the face of an eternal winter. They come after in the night, in broad daylight, and everywhere in-between. There's no set pattern, and the quality of hired goon varies.

"Well, nothing I can do about it right now. Their contracts don't allow for termination unless they commit treason or another higher offense. Looks like I need to wait the time limit out, and that's another three months. Guess I should save more important issues for when I have more trustworthy people around, so the ideas won't simply be brushed away…" she muses.

'_She really is smarter than people give her credit for.'_ I muse. She was about to start on another rant on the council's idiocy, but something drew my attention away. Normally nothing registered except her. The one time an assassin came through the throne room, I could _feel_ the malice oozing off him, and I couldn't help but switch my attention onto him.

This happened again now, but turned up to 11.

More like 14, really, as that's how many people just burst in from every conceivable entrance, surrounding her.

She was so startled by this blatant attack that her reflex only froze three of them in place before the rest charged.

The world slowed.

Crystalized.

I heard the Voice, for the last time: "Go now, Blaze Born, and come into your new body and soul, your birthright."

The barrier in my mind shatters.

The world moves again, but now…

There's another player here, asshats.

My newfound power _**FLARES**_ and the prison erupts, knocking a man unconscious and spearing another with rock fragments. I was very careful with the blast, keeping the sphere intact nearest Elsa. I stand up, and take a split second to inventory my new weapons and bodily changes.

Epic Greatbow and arrows? Check.

New seven foot-stature? Yep.

Longsword? Yep, and it looks awesome.

Small cylind- oh, _wow_.

The 'cylinder' was now a full bo-staff, exactly six feet long and made from what appeared to be solid diamond.

Nice.

Inventory over, time to shock and awe. Maybe even maim a little.

As the attackers pull up short, I draw an arrow and **fire** it, then fire it, if you know what I mean. As the projectile embeds itself in the biggest man there, I snap my fingers, and…

***BOOM***

A wave of fire expands outwards, eliminating that man and three others. As it goes, I create a hovering fireball behind me to deter any would-be backstabbers. I counted six left, all too close for the bow, all armed with swords, and certainly more competent with them than I would be. I could use my flame powers and take 'em easy, and as I consider that, something freezes me in my tracks.

Where was the seventh man?

"Drop the weapon, hothead, or the queen gets the knife!" shouts the man now holding Elsa by the neck, a knife at her heart.

I see red. I can FEEL my eyes blazing in their sockets, as a rage I have never felt before makes itself known.

One of the assassins clubs me with a thrown mace, knocking me to my knees…

The haze settles over my mind, and strains of music from my home drift from the flames behind me as they shift to an unholy black and form a single, blazing wing on my back.

Let the bodies hit the floor…  
Let the bodies hit the floor…  
Let the bodies hit the floor…  
Let the bodies hit the… FLOOOR!  
Beaten, why for?  
Can't take much more…  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
Here we go, now!  
One - Nothing wrong with me…  
Two - Nothing wrong with me.  
Three - Nothing wrong with me,  
Four - Nothing wrong with me!

One - Something's got to give.  
Two - Something's got to give,  
Three - Something's got to give!  
Now!

I grab the staff off the floor and, whip it through the air, knocking Elsa's captor THROUGH the obsidian shell, crippling him if not killing him, leaving Elsa unharmed.

I turn to the other assassin, the one who threw the mace.

Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!

At this, I grab the man with a single hand, and slam him into the ground, breaking his neck with an audible *_crunch*._

Let the bodies hit the floor.  
Let the bodies hit the floor.  
Let the bodies hit the Flooooor!  
Now!  
Push me again…

I lock eyes with the remaining five men. One charges me, brandishing a longsword, poised to cleave me in half…

This is the end…  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
Here we go, now!

I catch his sword in one armored gauntlet, my flames licking out of my hand melting the blade and making him yelp and drop the ruined sword, the heat searing his palms.

One - Nothing wrong with me.  
Two - Nothing wrong with me,  
Three - Nothing wrong with me.  
Four - Nothing wrong with me!

I manifest another fire wing at this point, looking like an angel of fury come to take vengeance.

I am no angel, but I am here to punish them.

One - Something's got to give.  
Two - Something's got to give!  
Three - Something's got to give, _now!_

I kick him in the head, knocking him out and sending teeth flying.

Four left.

Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the floor.  
_**Let the bodies hit the Flooooor!**_  
Let the bodies hit the floor.  
Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the floor!

I pull power to me, and I _move. _I appear in an eyeblink among the remaining four men, hand on the leader's shoulder.

I clench my hand, and _heave_.

Skin against skin blood and bone,  
you're all by yourself but you're not alone.  
You wanted in now you're here…  
Driven by hate-  
consumed by fear.

I hold him at eye level. His eyes roll up, the man fainting dead away as he meets my blazing black eyes.

Let the bodies hit the floor.  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
Let the bodies hit the floor…  
Let the bodies hit the Floooooooor!

I look over at Elsa, still frozen in shock at my appearance, and bow a bit. Her eyes widen, and I turn my attention to the rest of the assailants.

One - Nothing wrong with me.  
Two - Nothing wrong with me!  
Three - Nothing wrong with me,  
Four - Nothing wrong with me!

I drop him and my staff, cracking my knuckles. The three men remaining finally notice me behind them.

They pale, and one runs.

One - Something's got to give.  
Two - Something's got to give,  
Three - Something's got to give!  
Now!

I grab one of the stragglers and toss him bodily into the runner. They collapse, and I turn my attention to the one remaining.

He draws a small crossbow, aims and fires.

Let the bodies hit the floor.  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the _**Flooooor!**_

But not at me. He was targeting Elsa. In a sudden panic, I _move_ again, appearing in front of her, the momentum of my passing spinning the bowman around.

Let the bodies hit the floor…

The crossbow quarrel strikes home in my chest, even as I throw my sword, end over end at the bowman.

Let the bodies hit the floor,

It gores him in the abdomen. A fatal wound, but lingering, days in coming.

All this fighting took only three minutes, from my view, almost all of it waiting for them to come at me. For a sword-fight, that was a long, long time. I look up to see Elsa snap out of her stunned haze and freeze the two remaining men to the ground.

I smile, knowing she's safe now. My flames die down to a pale, ethereal blue, and the song starts to fade…

Let the bodies hit the floor.

I pass out.


	3. Chapter 2: Like a Waking Dream

**A/N: Well, have one more, on the house!**

**Again, don't own frozen or any other franchises that may or may not make appearances.**

Chapter 2: Like a Waking Dream

As I drift in and out of consciousness, I hear soft voices, pitched in worry.

"What do you want me to do with him, highnesses? Should I put him in the pillory, or execute him?" asked one guard.

Anna exploded. "WHAT?! HE SAVED MY SISTER'S LIFE, AND YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?!"

The guard, cowed, stammered, "N-No, Majesty, but... he is of flame! And his abilities! He must be a demon; we must be rid of him!"

Elsa scoffs. "The throne room is part of the Castle chapel, it is holy ground. A demon wouldn't be able to trespass here in a million years."

"Yeah, what she said!" Exclaims Anna. "So release him and let the medic finish working on him!"

"Anna, you know I can't remove the chains, no matter how grateful I am to him for saving me- he was in the sphere for what must have been years! He could be a spy!" Ah, Elsa, always worried about her country before herself. I really couldn't blame her, that would have been my reaction as well.

"But Elsa, he has powers! Like you! He could have answers to why you have powers, or, or-"

I couldn't resist that opportunity.

"Or, I could really have no idea what in the nine hells is going on and be a confused as you, or even more so."

I was rewarded by two surprised shrieks and a small snowdrift to the face.

Worth it.

After waiting a tic to see if any other retaliation was incoming, like a lute to the face from Anna, I heated my skin to near incandescence and steamed the snow away so I could see. When my vision cleared, I was greeted by the familiar sight of the Arendelle dungeons. In fact, judging by the new repair work on the wall, it was the same cell Elsa had broken out of during the Great Freeze.

My attention was grabbed by Elsa and Anna, both still composing themselves in the doorway, while…

Oh yeah, two guards held halberds to my neck. To me, that was such a non-issue that I proceeded to ignore them and address the Queen and the Princess directly.

"Well, your highnesses, it is a pleasure to meet you in person, the attack notwithstanding. So, what can I do for you?"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at my nonchalant demeanor, probably wondering how I can be so at ease with two deadly weapons poised to open my jugular.

Anna smirked, and responded in kind. "Well, good sir, we were wondering if you could shed any light on this recent episode, either the attack or the way you arrived."

Elsa piped up with an addition- "If you would cooperate, we could see about releasing you."

Again, irresistible opportunity. Whelp; let's see how much trouble I can get into and then out of, now.

While focusing, I make a cheeky, completely off the wall remark; "What if I _like_ being chained up, hmmm?" I smirk, wiggling my eyebrows.

As their faces turn beet red and the guards tense in offence, I replicate the teleporting trick I did before. I _blink_ into a standing position against the wall, leaning there nonchalantly as if I didn't just escape from enough chains to hold a bull elephant immobile.

I darken my expression and ignite my eyes as they turn towards me, shocked. "And what if I _really, REALLY __**DO NOT?**__"_

I focus and blink again, appearing in front of Elsa, within easy arm's reach. She startles, and ice erupts from beneath me. I melt the harmful portions to steam and liquefy the rest. Then I douse my eyes, adopt a small smile and kneel.

"Elsa, Ice Queen of Arendelle, I give you my word, freely and unconditionally, that I will not lie to you. That said, I know nothing about the assassins, and the story of where I came from is a long story indeed. If you wish to hear it, it would be much better suited to hear in more comfortable quarters. I believe that I have proved that if I wished you harm, you would be dead by now, therefore, please allow me the pleasure of your company, free of chains."

Anna is the first to break free of her shock, and she… well, she giggles.

"I like him, Elsa. He's funny and he can certainly put on a show! We should see what he has to say."

Elsa stares at me in contemplation for a moment, and then comes to a decision. "Very well, if you would like to tell your tale in the parlor, then please, be our guest for the night. I will still keep my guards about, though, to deter any additional assassins."

I nod as I rise. "A sensible precaution, but for portions of my story, I would prefer that the four of us would be alone in the room when I tell you."

Anna frowns at my statement, as does Elsa. "Four? There are only three of us here, except the guards." Elsa states.

I chuckle, and point to the door, a small ember leaping out of my finger, threading through the keyhole and scorching the backside of one Royal Ice Deliverer.

With a loud yelp, he rushes in the door and glares at me. "Hey man, what gives? Why did you feel the need to –"

"Light a fire under your butt to get you in here?" I drawl, deadpan, staring at him.

He wilts for a moment, and then turns and sees a giggling Elsa and a glaring Anna. He gulps, and stammers- "A-Anna, I can explain, I was just-"

"Just eavesdropping on a top secret interrogation, huh, mountain man?" turning, I see the spark of mischief in her eyes. I smirk and play along…

I nod sagely, and deadpan, "He would have gotten away with it too, if I hadn't smelled reindeer from in here."

He stiffens and shouts- "I do NOT SMELL!"

I break down laughing, as does Anna. Elsa tries to hide her chuckles, and manages to. Barely.

I stand up and wipe my eyes. "Anyway, we should go get to that talk. I got a lot to tell y'all."

Elsa stops for a moment as we file out the doorway, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Indeed you do. First of all, I would know my savior's name."

The trio turns to look at me, and I smile sadly. "My name is Mathias Ignus ex Slateborn, at your service."

Kristoff's eyes bug out, and he seems to be having a hard time breathing as he looks at me.

"T-the God's gift of fire, b-born from the earth!?" he all but squeaks out.

I give him a confused look, but answer him anyway. "Yes, that IS roughly what my name translates to. What bothers you so much about it?"

He calms down enough to be more coherent. "The Trolls have a prophesy about you written down in their sacred grove."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

Arendelle Castle, Royal's Library

After the shock of that revelation had worn off, we decided to adjourn to the library chamber before we could wake the rest of the castle, and discuss the issues there. Once we had settled, Kristoff began.

"Alright, I don't know anything about the prophesy except the bit about your name, so you'll have to talk to Pabbie yourself." He declares, looking a bit relieved that we would not be grilling him tonight.

Elsa rolls her eyes, and turns to me. "Well, THAT was informative. Alright, on to you. Spill, mister."

And so I do.

"And after Mister "Booming Voice" said that last bit, I was mobile and smashing assassins. Any questions?"

A veritable forest of hands shot up.

"Any that I can _actually_ answer?"

Only Anna's hand remained up. Feeling a little silly, I called on her like a teacher would. I was surprised at her question, though.

"You had said that your stature had changed from the previous world. Could you tell us what you looked like there?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I was a few inches shorter than I am here, and slightly less muscled. I had short brown hair, not the long black with red tips I have now. My eyes were, and I guess still are, a bright, almost unnatural orange. Probably a result of my power, but whatever. I was skilled with a bow and staff in my home 'verse, but not a sword. My powers are new to me, but feel like they've been a part of my soul from the beginning, so I don't foresee any control issues. That gets what you wanted cleared up?"

Anna nods so fast her head is nearly a blur. "Yep yep yep, got it!"

Elsa raised her hand next, biting her lip in nervousness. I almost lost it then and there- Dear god, I had fallen hard. I managed to suppress my feelings and call on her.

"What about that violent, strange music?"

I smile. "I guess that was the other gift from the Voice. If I can remember or imagine it, my fire can reproduce music or sound or even voices I've heard. Like this!"

I conjure a ball of flame and shove my memory from the opening of Frozen into it, playing the song Frozen Heart.

Born of cold and winter air and Mountain rain combining,

This icy force, both foul and fair, has a frozen harbor pining,

So Cut through the heart, cold and clear,

Strike for Love! And Strike for Fear!

See the beauty sharp and clear,

Split the Ice apart!

And break the frozen heart.

Ah ho!

Watch your Step!

Let it go!

Ah ho!

Watch your Step!

Let it go!

Beautiful,

Powerful!

Dangerous…

Cold!

Ice has a magic, can't be controlled!

Stronger than one!

Stronger than TEN!

Stronger than a _hundred men_!

Born of cold and winter air and Mountain rain combining,

This icy force, both foul and fair, has a frozen harbor pining,

Cut through the heart, cold and clear!

Strike for Love! And Strike for Fear!

There's beauty, and there's danger here.

Split the ice apart!

Beware the frozen heart…..

Kristoff had broken down at the sound of the song. "I-I remember that! I was-"

"There, I know. As a small child, with a baby Sven along for the ride, too." I gently said. He looked at me with wonder in his eyes. They all did.

"So, you saw… the Great Freeze? And the Coronation? And, and…" babbled an overwhelmed Anna.

I took pity on her, giving her a brief hug of reassurance. "I saw all of it, and heard all of it. Elsa, you have an amazing singing voice."

She blushes so hard that it looks like a tomato was in her dress, not a person. "T-thanks, it's not really…"

I hold up one finger. "BUP BUP BUP! Accept the compliment. Accept it!"

She gives me a shy smile. "Thanks, Mathias."

I beam back. "You are quite welcome."

Anna has been watching this interchange with an almost predatory glee. "Well, aren't we all getting along well huh?"

Her insinuation was not lost on either of us. My reaction was to roll my eyes at her. Elsa's took a more… mischievous and amusing turn.

*Fwoosh*

"EEEEEEEEP!"

Apparently, even the sister of the Ice Queen doesn't like having an ice cube down the dress. Go figure!

After Anna's small fit and our laughter subsided, we decided to break for the night, as it was almost midnight and we were all tired from the events. I also had yet to completely heal from the crossbow bolt, but I should be ok by morning. Looks like I heal fast, too. Kinda handy, as I think I finally figured out my purpose here.

Protect the Royal family.

I swore I would.

And I would keep my promise.

And maybe find something more.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mask in the Man

**A/N: Villain introduction!**

**I will have his theme song posted on my profile soon, but for your anxious types, I will drop it into an A/N at the bottom.**

**Heh, 'bottom.'**

Chapter 3: The Mask in the Man

Waking up after decades of not needing sleep is… interesting. You end up blinking your way into wakefulness, all the while wondering how you weren't awake the second before. It is an odd feeling, to be sure.

But I digress. The morning was _exceptional!_ The sun was out, thus making what could have been a bitterly cold day into a merely chilly one. The sky was clear, the wind brought the smell of pine trees into the castle, and it was all almost enough to make me doze off again.

Anna had other ideas, though. "Mathias, wake up! It's time for breakfast! You need to be ready for public, too, 'cause there's no _way_ Elsa's going to let you sit anywhere else but at the royal table today."

Oddly enough, it wasn't the fact that I might be seen unkempt in front of nobles who could (and would) make my life miserable on a whim, it was the fact that Elsa would be there that made me get ready, double time. Once sufficiently presentable, I walked to the main dining hall, escorted by a happily babbling Anna giving an impromptu tour of the castle as we went.

"Over there is the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, he looks a little out of it, of course- and this set of armor I-"

"-Pulled the arm armor off of it the day of Elsa's coronation while singing in excitement." I finish. She gapes for a moment before recovering.

"Wow, you really _did_ see everything!" she breathed.

"Well, yeah. I did say so. Anyway, I just thought of something. I can't be using my powers all willy-nilly like Elsa can, so I need a reason to stay at the palace."

Anna adopts her 'thinking' pose. It's quite cute and is more than a little ridiculous, but it works for her, so... yeah.

"Well, the captain of the guard is retiring soon, and you are really good in a fight-"

I cut her off- leading people, whether in defense or in attacks, would never be something I could do. I know my limits, and I couldn't take the pressure of potentially sending someone to die.

"Anna, I can't do that. I can't send people to die; I just don't have that type of mindset. Too much empathy, some would say. But thanks, though. I can try to think of something else."

She looked a little put out by my dismissal, but seemed to understand it, as she didn't press any further.

We walked in pensive silence the rest of the way to the dining hall. We enter, and Elsa waves us over. When we get seated, I hear a servant whisper: "Hey, that's the man who saved the Queen! They say he fought like a demon, that even his five-fingered punches brought death!"

I confess, I choked on my oatmeal. A blatant reference like that? I grin. I couldn't resist. Creating a tiny spark of flame, no more than an ember really, I start whispering to it, and send it on its way. That particular servant would later find a small, red t-shirt in his quarters bearing the motto:

Five Finger Death Punch

Not just awesome,

But useful too.

I bet he took it with him to the grave.

The others took no notice of what I was doing, instead chowing down and discussing various things between them. The nobles and the Council were shooting me undisguised looks of disdain, so of course I waved cheerily at them. This caused Kristoff to snort into his hot chocolate when he noticed. All too soon, I had to begin with business. I brought up the issue of my placement.

"Excuse me, Queen Elsa, but I need to ask you what you plan for me to do here. Princess Anna brought up the idea of applying for guard captain, but… it really doesn't appeal to me too much. Do you have any other ideas, perhaps?"

She thinks for a moment, and shakes her head with a sigh. "No, sorry. Nothing comes to mind, but I'll keep a lookout for a potential job or position, ok?"

I smile and nod. "Ok, Queen Elsa."

She chuckles, and shakes her head again. "Please, none of this 'Queen' stuff between us. Too formal for friends, yes?"

My smile made my face feel like it was going to tear right off! "Of course Elsa. Thanks!"

"No problem. Now, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I need to go and perform one of my more… somber duties. Some of my bodyguards were killed in the intrusion, and I am going to their families to express my condolences."

I see the unutterable sadness in her expression, and know I need to offer, even if I know she will refuse. "Elsa, would you like me to go with you?"

She shakes her head sadly. I guessed as much. As we all part company, I put a hand on her shoulder and say one last thing.

"Elsa, know this. I have watched you through your childhood, through your best and worst. You are a great person- let no one say otherwise. Just remember, I will be here if you need me."

She gives me a soft smile, making my heart beat wildly. "Thanks, Mathias. I will keep your offer in mind."

As she walks away, I notice Anna giving me sharply interested looks. I do my best to ignore her, and we set off again. After a moment of silence, Anna shakes off whatever was making her stare, and begins to babble again, filling the air with happy talk and laughter. She leads me through the castle to places unknown to me. Hey, just because I was present doesn't mean that I know _everything_!

After a thoroughly exhausting trek through the castle, Anna finally leaves me back at my quarters with a promise to be back shortly.

"Just remember, Mathias, we need to see the market today!" she exclaims, walking backwards down the hall.

I chuckle as an unlucky servant has to dodge the clueless princess. "Don't worry; I wanna to see it too! Wanna meet up in the main foyer in an hour?"

A grin and a thumbs up is my answer as she turns the right side 'round and dashes off to who knows where.

I shake my head, amused. 'Giant bundle of energy, that one. How do you cope, Kristoff?'

-Outsider-

As I was being regaled with facts about paintings and tapestries, Elsa was attending to her heaviest responsibility. In the castle's morgue, she was greeting and consoling the families of her deceased guards. There were many different reactions; From numb acceptance, to pure, sobbing misery, and all the way to a man who took one look at his fallen lover and went into a near berserk rage, smashing the furnishings and howling in anguish. All of these families, though, had one thing in common: they didn't blame Elsa. They understood that the guards had done their jobs, and most were even proud of it. The angry giant had even offered to join the guard to finish his other half's dream; Elsa was humbled by their acceptance of her and her power.

As the day drew on, and no more families came, the remaining bodies were moved out to the gardens and placed onto a flat patch of sand. People gathered, dressed in solemn mourning garb. Elsa came out to the sandy clearing, and addressed the crowd.

"Kind people of Arendelle, I stand before you humbled and thankful. These brave men have given their lives to protect me, and to protect Arendelle itself. Those you see here have no family, no one to claim them in death. Yet, they claimed a place in life- one that protected me and allowed me to stand before you now. They shall not be forgotten- not as long as Arendelle Castle still stands."

Her face still, her brow furrowed in focus, Elsa calls upon her power. As she raises her hands, a tall statue of ice rises behind each of the fallen guardsmen, depicting them in full armor, looking out protectively over Arendelle city. As the last one finishes forming, Elsa releases a held breath, and finishes the service.

"With my power, those who have died here shall never be forgotten. These statues shall remain as long as the stone of the castle, a constant reminder to the world of their sacrifice and courage." Giving the crowd a tearful half smile, she turns back to the castle, walking to the main entrance of the gardens.

This is where I found her, half distraught and in a black mood. Making a quick decision, I walk over to her and clear my throat, catching her attention.

Softly, I speak to her. "Queen Elsa, you look as if you could use some time away from the castle. Would you like to accompany Princess Anna and myself to the marketplace?"

Stunned by the offer, she couldn't seem to offer a response, so I take advantage of the situation. Taking her silence as acceptance, I clap my hands and grin.

"Wonderful! Walking about can do wonders for the soul. Now, we really can't have you or the princess be recognized, so we need disguises."

Focusing, I create a spark, and let it drift to my garb, talking aloud as I go.

"Now, plate armor is good for heavy fights and shock-and-awe, but for a market visit? No, terrible idea. Too much clanking! Better a comfortable shirt and breeches, maybe a long coat to wear against the cold…"

As I babble, I change my armor into what I was talking about; ending up with black denim pants, with a soft red shirt, so dark it was almost black. My trench-coat materializes, being jet black with my coat of arms on the back- A thunderbird, perching on the top of a broken sword.

As my power goes to work, my torso is revealed for a second as my clothes reform, causing Elsa to blush. I miss the cause, and wonder why, but I brush it off after a moment.

My clothing change complete, I turn to a re-composed Elsa, giving her a crooked smirk.

"Well! What are we going to do about you? Do you want to change your clothes, or should I have a crack at it?" I know that could be taken as innuendo, but still.

This time, I catch the blush. Also, _this_ time, it's in embarrassment.

"I can conjure my own outfit, thanks!" she huffs. Then after frowning at me for a moment, she gets a sly smile on her face.

Uh-oh. Methinks I might be in trouble now!

In a blast of swirling snow, she spins. I can't make out any details-that was probably the reason for the snow- and as it dies down, my eyebrows do their best to escape my face and into my hairline.

She was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and an ankle length skirt. The skirt appeared to be made of denim, like my pants, but I could make out the fractal pattern. The shirt was like mine, as well, but a slightly lighter shade of red. Her hair was now undone, cascading off her shoulders in a way that made me blank for a moment.

Dear god, she is trying to kill me!

Afterwards, almost as an afterthought, a long, navy blue cloak floats down from above and settles on her shoulders.

"Like what you see?" She teases. At that moment, all I could do was nod dumbly. Laughing, she skips off to the doors, seeing Anna as she had arrived.

Anna was similarly struck by Elsa's clothes- she didn't even seem to recognize her sister until she got closer.

'I guess that's a good thing, seeing as we were going for disguises.' I think. I had been wondering if we needed to do anything for Anna, but she seemed good in what she was wearing. She had on simple, functional clothes, tailored for freedom of movement. She had a dark brown cloak with a hood to cover her hair, so it looked as if we were good to go.

Walking forward and taking a position in between the two, I hook their arms in mine, and we waltz off, the sisters laughing at my antics.

-Outsider-

In a cave, deep underneath the North Mountain, an ancient magical binding pulses with the last of its power, illuminating the one who it imprisoned.

The figure is of average build, and of average description; at a distance, without seeing its face or bare chest, you couldn't make it out in a crowd even if your life depended on it.

It was a figure made for infiltration, for the shadows. As the enchantment flares for the very last time, the figure shifts- revealing the face and torso.

The face was smooth skin, not even a bump where the nose would be, and the torso was even more eerie.

The torso of the thing- as it was certainly not human, having survived centuries buried alive- was a horrific tableau of broken ceramic shards arranged into a face, locked into a rictus of agony and rage. As the figure stands, the stone shackles snapping like twigs, the face moves, and a dry voice, sounding like paper being ripped, speaks.

"Now, I am free. Now, I can take the soul that was rightfully mine. I hope that the ancestors of my enemy are ready for me…"

The face grins, exposing gaping, bloody wounds in the flesh behind.

"For I am ready for them."

* * *

**A/N: The theme for Mr. Creepy is...**

**The theme from "Children of the Corn". Really freaky movie, and the theme just skeeves me right out.**

**Appropriate, because Mister ********** skeeves me out, too.**

**Oh! he has a name, and it will be revealed, but for now I'm censoring it with a random amount of asterisks.**


	5. Status Update

Yeah, it's official- the original Outsider is nixed. Too much BS in my own writing, coupled with a cranky muse made this just not work.

However, the premise was solid, so a reboot is now up. Find it on my profile- I hope you can like it!


End file.
